


The Call

by IShipGayShit_SueMe



Series: Bagginshield Shorts [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bilbo Baggins/Female Thorin Oakenshield, Female Thorin Oakenshield, Fluff, No Smaug, Pining, Sassy Bilbo Baggins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipGayShit_SueMe/pseuds/IShipGayShit_SueMe
Summary: The hobbit finally stepped forward into Thorin’s view, and her eyes were immediately drawn to a shining glint of metal.The hobbit was wearing a simple leather cord round her neck, and strung through it was a ring.  It was a bright silver, and Thorin immediately recognised it.Her eyes darted to the hobbit’s face as she realised the laughter had abruptly stopped. Staring back at her with utter disbelief and shock was a female hobbit, with warm hazel eyes and amber hair.“Sweet Yavannah,” the hobbit muttered.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Bard the Bowman/Thranduil, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli/Ori (Tolkien), Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Bagginshield Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095146
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> So Smaug never happened, and we just have two pining lesbians.

Thorin fixed a heavy scowl on her features as she took her place on the throne, her sister and nephews already seated.

“Remind me again, Dís,” Thorin grumbled, “why we must entertain that stuck-up ass?”

“Because, Thorin, Thranduil is the king of our neighbouring country, and we must complete the trade deal, within the next couple weeks if we wish to make it through winter.” Dís told him stoutly. Thorin sighed. Her sister was always the more diplomatic of the two.

Fíli seemed to take after his mother in that aspect, and smiled softly. “Besides, they are apparently bringing a guest this time.” Thorin raised a single eyebrow, inviting him to continue. “A hobbit,” Fili explained. “From the Shire. From what I’ve been told, she is a close family friend of the Greenwoods.”

Thorin rolled her eyes; why anyone would be friends with that haughty ass was beyond her. But her stomach flipped, remembering a stolen month, ten years ago, in the Shire. The huge doors at the end of the hall suddenly opened and one of the guards cleared his throat. “His Majesty King Thranduil, and his company.”

Three elves walked in, or rather, floated in, and Thorin quickly straightened and wiped the scowl off her face. A fourth figure was at the end of the row, but the tall elves hid them from view. Thorin turned her attention to the elf at the opposite end, closest to her.

“Your majesty,” Thranduil inclined his head ever so slightly, his silver hair falling down his shoulders. Thorin echoed his words and movements.

The second elf stepped forward. “Legolas Greenwood, your majesty.” Unlike his father, Legolas bowed, bending at the waist, his identical hair braided carefully behind him.

The third elf, this one female, with hair of flaming red stepped forward, and curtsied. “Tauriel, Captain of the Woodland Guard.” The fourth figure, the mystery hobbit from the Shire said nothing, so Thorin nodded to Dís who introduced herself.

Then Fíli stood. “Fíli, your honour.” There was a badly concealed snort and all eyes flickered to the hobbit, still shrouded by the female elf. “Is there a problem?” Fíli asked, sounding slightly put out.

The hobbit shook their head, but a laugh escaped them. It was musical, and light, and made Thorin’s heart drop to her boots. “It’s just,” the hobbit pointed at Kíli, who looked extremely confused. The voice was achingly familiar. “I assume you are Kíli?”

Kíli nodded, frowning. This made the hobbit burst into laughter, and was not-so-subtly kicked by Tauriel, who hissed something in Sindarin. This had the opposite effect to what was hoped, as the hobbit threw back her head, clutching her sides with mirth.

“Oh, Tee, you are so screwed.” The hobbit managed to say. Tauriel’s face had blushed bright red, and Legolas was fighting to keep a straight face. Thranduil seemed unimpressed.

“You mean, that’s him?” Legolas asked. Tauriel frowned, before nodding in confirmation. Thorin’s eyes darted to Kíli, who had a look of dawning comprehension on his face.

The hobbit finally stepped forward into Thorin’s view, and her eyes were immediately drawn to a shining glint of metal. The hobbit was wearing a simple leather cord round her neck, and strung through it was a ring. It was a bright silver, and Thorin immediately recognised it.

Her eyes darted to the hobbit’s face as she realised the laughter had abruptly stopped. Staring back at her with utter disbelief and shock was a female hobbit, with warm hazel eyes and amber hair.

“Sweet Yavannah,” the hobbit muttered.

“It’s you,” Thorin breathed, her heart aching and soaring at the same time.

“Holy shit,” Bilbo muttered in response. “You’re the… the Queen of Erebor?”

Dís keen eyes darted between the two of them. “You two know each other?” The question was echoed by Thranduil, whose eyes betrayed the confusion he felt. Bilbo nodded.

“What are you doing here?” Thorin asked, her gaze with Bilbo unbroken.

“What do you mean, what am I doing here?” Bilbo repeated. “What are you doing here? You said you were just a blacksmith. Oh Valar.”

“Well, I was apprenticed in black smithery.” Thorin replied.

Bilbo’s eyes, already wide, expanded even more. “Oh Yavannah, I… I- holy shit. I knocked the Queen of Erebor unconscious.” There were several exclamations of surprise and Thorin couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her.

“You what?” Kíli asked.

_Ten years previous, Thorin had been very wet and very cold. She was heading back to the Iron Mountains, but was now utterly, and completely lost, and was sorely regretting turning down the Thain of the Shire’s offer for a guide. Thorin peered through the rain and was relieved to see a glint of light, fire, in the distance._

_She walked steadily onwards, drawn to the light like a moth. She suddenly realised she was standing in front of a hobbit home, a ‘smial’, Thorin believed. Raising a fist, she knocked hard on the door. After several minutes, and no response, despite Thorin knocking twice more, her hand dropped to the doorknob, and after a gentle twist and a push found the green door opening without even a squeak._

_“Hello?” She called out. “Anyone in?” There was a mocking silence. Thorin slowly moved round, aware of the puddle being slowly created beneath her from her soaked clothes. Then there was a searing pain at the back of her skull and darkness enveloped her._

_Thorin slowly opened her eyes, her head throbbing with pain. She briefly registered that she was no longer soaking, and was in fact now warm, and lying down on a pile of soft furs. She sat up quickly, groaning when pain flared down her neck._

_“Yeah, I wouldn’t move too fast if I were you.” A bright voice said. Ignoring the words, Thorin span round, wincing slightly._

_Watching her was a young hobbit, a female, sitting in an armchair. “Sorry about your head,” she continued. “I thought you were a robber. Though, I suppose, most robbers don’t knock and announce themselves.”_

_Thorin just stared at the hobbit’s warm smile. “Bilbo Baggins,” she announced. “Once again, apologies for hitting you.”_

_Bilbo told Thorin that she had a mild fever, and was to stay well rested and warm for at least a week. She also insisted on practically force-feeding the dwarf toast, and tea._

_“I would cook you a proper meal, but I don’t think you would keep it down.” Bilbo explained. “How are you feeling?”_

_"Groggy,” Thorin managed to say. “But thank you.”_

_Bilbo snorted. “I didn’t exactly help matters.”_

_For a month Thorin stayed with Bilbo, forgetting all about her duties as princess. It was one month of bliss._

_The hobbit’s questions were never too prying, but when she did ask about Thorin’s life, Thorin desperately didn’t to shatter the illusion she had created for herself._

_So she told Bilbo she was a blacksmith, and learning the trade. She spoke of her father, her dearly missed mother and brother, and her sister and young nephews. Although she told Bilbo her real name, and was glad when Bilbo did not recognise it, Thorin decided telling Bilbo the names of her family might push her luck._

_And Bilbo told her of life in the Shire, her mother and father, her childish antics with other fauntlings, and it seemed so simple, and Thorin’s heart ached for the life she wished she could have. They settled into an easy, comfortable rhythm, as is they had known each other their whole lives. And then one night, it all ended._

_Thorin had noticed Bilbo had been acting weirdly all day, and so, when they sat down for supper, Thorin finally asked what the matter was. She wished so much she hadn’t._

_“You need to go home,” Bilbo had said, her voice barely above a whisper. “Your family- They must be so worried about you.”_

_Thorin could feel her heart shattering. “I wish to stay, here,” her voice was also low, and faint, but Bilbo heard her._

_“And I want you to, as well,” Bilbo hesitated. “But it would be cruel to your family, who you love so much.”_

_The words ‘but I love you’ tore at her throat, but Thorin just couldn’t say them. She just nodded, staring at her hands._

_The next morning Thorin woke early, leaving before the sun even rose. But before she closed the door behind her, she slipped her family ring from her finger and left it on the table, the mithril and sapphires glinting slightly in the moonlight._

Bilbo’s hand flew to her mouth. She muttered something in Sindarin and fled from the hall. Thorin rose instantly and ran after her.

“Where did the hobbit go?” She asked the two guards. They instantly pointed down one hall and Thorin said a quick thanks before taking off after her hobbit. She made her way through winding corridors as fast as she could, occasionally pausing to listen for Bilbo’s footsteps and cursing over light-footed hobbits.

Eventually Thorin found herself in a doorway, leading out onto a balcony. Bilbo was resting her forearms on the stone railing and gazing out over Erebor. She moved to stand next to Bilbo, and for a few blissful moments they stood in silence.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Bilbo’s voice was soft, and contained no venom. Thorin sighed, not even daring to look at Bilbo.

“It was so perfect,” she admitted. “It was so easy, and simple, being there, with you, and I was worried if I said…” Thorin trailed off.

“You thought I would treat you differently.” Bilbo guessed. Thorin nodded. There was another brief silence.

“You kept the ring,” Thorin said gently.

Bilbo let out a small laugh. “Of course I kept it. It was the only thing that proved-“ She suddenly stopped.

“What?” Thorin asked, her heart thudding someone near her throat.

“That you were real,” Bilbo’s voice was so soft, and quiet. “That you weren’t just some amazing dream.”

“Oh,” It came out as an exclamation of breath. “I’m sorry, Bilbo.”

Bilbo whipped around to stare at her, and her earnest face made Thorin’s heart swell and break instantaneously. “Don’t be,” Bilbo said gently. “I wouldn’t have traded it for the world.”

Thorin started slightly at the touch on her hand, and saw Bilbo’s small hand gently touch hers. She turned it over and held Bilbo’s hand as Bilbo held on, just as tight. “I thought I’d never see you again,” Bilbo admitted.

Thorin moved slightly, swapping the hand in Bilbo’s before wrapping her free arm around Bilbo, drawing her close. Bilbo leaned back into her, letting out a breath. Thorin rested her chin on Bilbo’s head, humming in contentment.

“I missed you, so much,” Thorin felt a single tear trail slowly down her cheek as she spoke. Bilbo shifted and turned round, and her eyes connected with Thorin’s.

“And I’ve missed you every damm day for ten years,” Bilbo said. They both moved at the same time; Thorin leant down slightly and Bilbo stood on tiptoe and their lips met, and everything in Thorin exploded. It was soft and slow and sweet and after what felt like an age, or two seconds, they pulled apart, both smiling softly.

“I love you, Thorin Oakenshield.”

“And I love you Bilbo Baggins.” Bilbo tugged on Thorin’s cloaked, pulled her down, kissing her again with more force and determination and Thorin couldn’t decide which was better.

Much later, the royal parties are gathered, and the story explained. Bilbo readily answered all of Fíli and Kíli’s questions, smiling genially. They are all sat at one long table, but grouped in the middle, the rest of the table empty and bear, the seats all moved away. Thranduil sat across from Thorin, Tauriel on one side, Legolas and then Bilbo on the other. Dís sat across from Legolas, Fíli opposite Bilbo and Kíli opposite Tauriel.

Bilbo suddenly laughed, and turned to Legolas, speaking smoothly in Sindarin, a teasing tone to her voice. Legolas turned bright red and swatted at Bilbo, who moved quickly back, and jumped up, running to one end of the table. Legolas gives chase, shouting things in Sindarin.

Tauriel burst into laughter, while Thranduil’s lips quirked up in a small smile. Bilbo swiftly moved past the dwarves.

“Only when you admit it.” She cried in Westron.

Legolas paused. “Fine.”

Bilbo skidded to a halt. “Really? You finally admit you love him?”

“No!” Legolas charged at Bilbo, tripping her up with a quick movement and then pinning her down on the floor.

Thorin automatically makes to stand, but is stopped by a shake of Tauriel’s head. “You’ll miss the best part,” the she-elf whispered.

Bilbo suddenly grinned, twisting her body smoothly and rolling Legolas. She reached under her shirt and withdrew a knife sheathed on her back. “Admit it,” she said, pointing the knife at Legolas. With a swift movement, Legolas moved the knife aside, flipped Bilbo off and got to his feet, withdrawing his own sword.

“Tee!” Bilbo shouted. Tauriel grinned, unsheathed another sword and tossed it to Bilbo, who deftly caught it and brought it round to parry Legolas’ swing.

“Is this normal?” Fíli asked as he watched the two move back and forth, both anticipating the other’s movements before they happened.

Tauriel nodded. “It’s an ongoing quest of Bilbo, who is on the warpath of shipping Legolas and Aragorn, heir to Gondor.”

Thranduil nodded. “Legolas in deep in denial. It’s quite entertaining.” He sounded so relaxed, and nothing like the usual stuck-up king he normally was.

“Don’t think you’re safe, Thran,” Bilbo called. “You and Bard are made for each other!”

“Isn’t Bard the King of Dale?” Dís’ grin was wide. Thranduil’s pale skin flushed.

There was a triumphant cry from Bilbo, and all turned to see her, sword to Legolas’ neck as he frowned with defeat.

“Fine.” Legolas sighed. “There may be a slight possibility that I have feelings for Aragorn. Happy?”

Bilbo hummed slightly. “For now.” Legolas rolled his eyes, picked up his sword and returned to his seat, followed by a grinning Bilbo.

“So, Miss Baggins-“ Dís began but was cut off.

“Just Bilbo, please.” She inserted.

Tauriel snorted. “Bilbo hates titles,” she explained.

Bilbo prodded her. “Yes, well, I don’t see the point of your people, who are literally thousands of years older than me, calling me a lady because we happen to get on well.”

“Bilbo,” Dís began again. “What made you laugh earlier, in the throne room?”

Bilbo quickly hid another laugh, and fought to keep her face straight. “Nothing, my lady, just-“

She suddenly stopped and scowled at Tauriel, who had apparently kicked her under the table. Then her eyes widened, and she spoke quickly in Sindarin. Tauriel replied with an equally fast pace.

Bilbo burst into loud laughter, which made Thorin’s gut twist.

Kíli turned to Thorin. “Are you sure she’s completely sane?”

Before Thorin could answer, a laughing voice replied. “Hypocrite.” The blush that spread across Kíli’s face was definitely note-worthy.

“Ow!” Bilbo cried, though she was still laughing. “You should’ve told me, then I might’ve been able to stop laughing.”

“You would’ve laughed louder.” Tauriel said knowingly.

Bilbo paused for a second. “Valar, you’re right. This is hilarious.” Bilbo admitted, her face red with laughter.

“Would someone please explain why I am in the company of three bright red tomatoes?” Dís asked. This was too much for Bilbo, who slid from her seat, roaring with laughter. Tauriel and Kíli both started speaking at the same time.

Bilbo remerged, face gleeful. “This should be good.” Legolas and Thranduil also looked slightly excited, but Thranduil hid it better than his son.

Kíli stared at the table. “Me and Tauriel- We’ve been courting. For a couple years.”

“You what?” Fíli asked, an incredulous look on his face that probably matched the one on Dís’ and Thorin’s.

“And before you say anything, I don’t care she’s an elf, and I love her.” Kíli finished, levelling his gaze to Tauriel’s, whose face had softened.

“And I love him.”

There was a slightly demonic screech. “Oh my Valar, I knew you two were together, but I never knew you were in love!” Bilbo flapped her hands in front of her face, beaming.

“Bilbo,” Tauriel snapped, slightly sharp. “If you could pause in the fangirling for two seconds?”

Bilbo fought to straighten her face. “Of course. But I dibs godmother.”

Tauriel squeaked.

Dís turned to Kíli. “She is the one you have chosen?” Kíli nodded, an uncertain expression on his face.

Dís turned to Tauriel. “Then welcome to the family.”

“Yes!” Bilbo shouted. “And I want to remind you who was by your side the entire time, supported you, helped you and advised you through the whole thing.”

Tauriel gave her a look, before nodding. “If it happens.” Bilbo punched the air. Legolas turned to Tauriel, with a wicked smile.

“Say, Bilbo,” Tauriel said, her voice heavy with false casualness. “Would you mind singing for us?”

Bilbo’s entire body froze. “Petty. Very petty.”

Thorin frowned slightly. “You don’t sing anymore?”

“I- uh..." Bilbo seemed unable to form words.

“No,” Legolas answered. “She hasn’t for ten years.”

“Ten years…” Thorin muttered under her breath. She twisted slightly to look at Bilbo, who was determinedly avoiding her gaze.

“Well played,” the hobbit conceded. “I don’t know whether to be proud or mad.” Thorin stared at Bilbo, but her gaze was fixed on the two grinning elves. Then her eyes widened.

“No, don’t you dare-“

“But you did write that one song,” Legolas interrupted her.

“About nine years ago,” Tauriel continued.

“You know, the one you wont let anyone hear,” Legolas said.

“The one that all you told us was about a dwarf you had fallen in love with.” Tauriel finished.

Thorin felt her mouth open slightly in shock as Bilbo slid her head into her hands. “Nevermind, I’m leaning towards hate.” Came a muffled voice.

Tauriel and Legolas grinned identically. “You love us.” They replied in unison.

Bilbo raised her arm to flip them the middle finger. “I don’t have my violin.”

“We can send for one,” Kíli put in.

“Tauriel, I’ve changed my mind, no longer want to be your maid of honour.” Bilbo replied.

Tauriel just rolled her eyes. “Come on you melodramatic lump.” “

Urgh.” Bilbo groaned. “I don’t have a choice, do I?”

“Nope,” Legolas told her with glee.

“Well, I suppose that’s karma,” Bilbo uttered.

A short while later, Bilbo was stood on her chair, on one end of the hall. The other seven had made a semicircle around her. She had still successfully managed to avoid Thorin’s questioning gaze, and kept doing so as she lifted the violin to her shoulder.

“It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope,” Bilbo’s voice was soft, lilting, and beautiful. It was exactly how Thorin remembered it.

“Which then turned into a quiet thought, Which then turned into a quiet word, And then that word grew louder and louder, 'Til it was a battle cry.” The violin became faster, as the music got louder.

“I'll come back, When you call me, No need to say goodbye.” Bilbo finally met Thorin’s eyes, her face unreadable.

“Just because everything's changing, Doesn't mean it's never, Been this way before.” Bilbo now held Thorin’s gaze, and it felt like fire was burning between them.

“All you can do is try to know, Who your friends are, As you head off to the war, Pick a star on the dark horizon And follow the light.” Bilbo’s fingers were sure and steady on the violin.

“You'll come back, When it's over, No need to say goodbye. You'll come back, When it's over, No need to say goodbye.” Her voice was full of such tender emotion, Thorin could feel her heart beating, threatening to explode.

“Now we're back to the beginning, It's just a feeling and now one knows yet, But just because they can't feel it too, Doesn't mean that you have to forget. Let your memories grow stronger and stronger, 'Til they're before your eyes. You'll come back, When they call you, No need to say goodbye. You'll come back, When they call you, No need to say goodbye.” Bilbo finished the song to loud applause.

“I missed you singing,” Tauriel told her, smiling gently.

Bilbo just nodded, eyes still on Thorin, who in one fluid motion, rose from her seat, pulled Bilbo down from her’s and kissed her hard. Thorin could hear several whoops behind her, but didn’t care.

“Marry me,” she whispered, and it was only when Bilbo froze did she realise she had said the words out loud. Thorin pulled back to watch Bilbo’s face, uncertainty covering her own. Bilbo smiled gently.

“Yes,” she replied back softly.

“But I don’t want to upstage Kíliel, or Barduil, or Aralas,” she told Thorin.

“I told you to stop calling us that!” Thranduil shouted. Bilbo whirled round.

“Never. You three ships are three of the many hills I choose to die on!” Bilbo smirked. “And Fíli, if you do want to keep your crush on Orí, you might want to stop blushing every time you mention him.”

Fíli gaped at her while Bilbo smiled easily, but was startled when she was suddenly turned and pulled back into Thorin.

“Mahal, I love you,” Thorin whispered as she kissed her hobbit again.


End file.
